


Bound by heart.

by Ianto_NotJustTheTeaBoy_Jones



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Learning Disabilities, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sherlock, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianto_NotJustTheTeaBoy_Jones/pseuds/Ianto_NotJustTheTeaBoy_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are ready to become parents, but this is easier said than done. When complications arise concerning the child… how will they cope? Will Sherlock accept and love their intellecually disabled son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Whenever I read a parentlock fic the kid is almost always a Sherlock-level clever child, even when they’re not even biologically his. I am the first one who will admit to have been a bit too over-judging with people about their intelligence but I’ve learned that actually not everything is about how clever you are (even if I intelligence is still my favourite trait in people and I appreciate it the most). The thing is with this fic I aim to do something different, I aim to show that genetic is something so much more complicate and whimsical, and that someone can be intelligent in ways that are not the classical one. I’m very young and not a parent myself (I don’t even know if I’ll ever want to be one) and while reading these parentlock fics I’ve wondered if I would like my own child the same even if they weren’t brilliant, or even better, if their intelligence was below average… And the question that brought me here was: would Sherlock? To me the answer is clearly a big YES. But what’s interesting is “how would he deal with it?” “How would the dynamics work?” I’ve always been interested in reading a fic about this, maybe from someone who has experience with being a parent and/or disabilities but since I haven’t found any… here I am. English is not my first language (I am Spanish) and I’m a bit (much) of a procastrinator but I love writing, and omegaverse… and Sherlock… and johnlock, so, even though this is going to be difficult, bear with me!

By the way, if someone would like to beta this I’d be eternally grateful!


	2. Communication is not an easy thing for us.

Since they had bonded, the most important and happy day in Sherlock’s life (obviously) Sherlock had been thinking about pups. People usually assumed he had no interest in the whole procreating thing but, as per usual, they were wrong. Since he was a little kid Sherlock had wanted to have children of his own, someone to teach how cool bees and experiments were, someone he could teach to play the violin just like mummy did to him and someone to read pirates stories to like his dad had done every night. Both Sherlock and Mycroft had inherited mummy’s great intellect and the three of them shared many interests (and many disagreements too if one is to be completely honest). At the mere thought of a little creature made by John and him Sherlock’s heart fluttered, he loved John so very much and to think they could make together a living human being… there simply couldn’t be anything better in this world. Surely John knew this, right? He must know how much Sherlock wants to have a child with him so that they can become a family, maybe even have more children later… a whole litter of mini Sherlocks and Johns running around 221B.

Problem was John had literally no idea. John had always wanted children, he had always dreamed of finding someone special and forming a family with them. Then Sherlock had come into his life and John couldn’t maintain any relationship with any beta or omega. Since he was a bisexual man (even if not entirely open about it for family reasons), he had dated both women and men, his only preferences being betas and omegas -although he had had encounters with various alphas during his time in the army- and he didn’t mind if is life partner came to be a beta man because adoption was always an option. But the truth was that he had always wanted children that were biologically his, that was probably just his most primary instincts speaking but still he had always hoped for that. Then he and Sherlock had declared their love for each other and bonded in Sherlock’s next heat and John couldn’t have been a happier man. He didn’t mind not having children, either adopted or not. John hadn’t wanted to bring the issue up because Sherlock was not a children person at all and he didn’t want to make the other man feel guilty for that. John didn’t mind not having children when he had the most brilliant, amazing, gorgeous and overly precious bondmate one could wish for. Well, maybe he did mind. But just a little. His friend Mike had three pups and he could always babysit and spend time with them, those kids adored him as much as their dad did. So there. Problem solved. Onto the next thing.

Sherlock had been thinking a plan to tell John he wanted children for a week. Should he just bring it up before going to sleep when they were in bed? Should he tell John they needed to talk about something important and tell him with a well-thought speech and point out all the reasons he wanted this? Should he ask someone else for advice? But who? Maybe Molly? Better not. Molly was an infertile beta woman and he knew just how much that hurt her. Mycroft? No way he was going to ask Mr. “caring is not an advantage” for advice about this. What about Mrs Hudson? Although she’d probably get too excited and spill the beans and tell John even before Sherlock had the chance to.  
“What are you thinking about?” John asked him as he came out of the bathroom with just his ridiculous robe on. It was impossible to concentrate like this.  
“Nothing, I was just revising my last tobacco ash experiment in my head. I have catalogued the types of ash by the age of the smokers. Did you know teens usually-“ Sherlock was interrupted by John’s mouth licking his ear from behind him “Hmm that sounds interesting, do you want to keep telling me about it?” Teased John. And how could one resist John Three Continents Watson’s charms? Sherlock definitely wasn’t going to be the one to find the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do research on learning disabilities but if you have any experience in it or know more about the subject feel free to correct any mistakes I make please and thank you!


	3. Making a new Holmes.

“You were brilliant as always” John was grinning at Sherlock with that grin he reserved for when Sherlock had solved a particularly difficult case.  
“Actually had it not been for you I would’ve never known the woman was cheating on her omega with another alpha, she was too good at hiding it but her flirting with you helped me see it.”  
“That’s what conductors of light are for, right?” John’s smile was so beautiful when it was directed at him… plus his eyes always crinkled when he smiled and it was just too much for Sherlock. He lowered his cheeks further in his Belstaff collar to hide his blush. “John, you are not just a conductor of light to me. You are so much more than that, you –“ Suddenly the detective was being pressed into the wall behind him and John was kissing him thoroughly . “John…” “Yes, love?” “Home. Now.” 

And that’s how it happened. In the middle of one of their passionate post-case sessions Sherlock blurted out “John if you do not want to have children put a condom on. Because I’ve stopped taking my birth control” “What?! Why? Was it for an experiment? Because I swear that if you are experimenting on yourself again I’ll-“ “No John. I want it. I want to have a child with you. I want it so much but I didn’t know how to tell you, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have stopped taking them without asking you first, I swear I wasn’t planning on not telling you and just letting you get me pregnant.” “Sherlock I… do you really want this? I mean, there is nothing I want more in the world than to have pups with you but have you thought of the implications? Nothing would be the same again, I know just how important The Work is for you and…” John really wanted this but he needed to be sure Sherlock had thought about it thoroughly and not just decided on this on a whim. “John, listen to me… I do want this. I’m sure of this and yes I know what it means. The Work is not so important to me that I’d put it before this and we’ll still manage to do it even if not so often. We don’t depend on it financially so much since I don’t even charge most of my clients anyway and the ones who have paid me have done so with a great amount of money, which I’ve saved. You could get a job at any clinic in London since any of them would love to have you, although, to be honest, I would actually prefer it if you haven’t got to work at all and I really don’t think it will be needed anyway.” Sherlock dismissed the idea by a wand of his hand “And I do want this I swear John, I want this so much. We can talk some more about it if you want, I’ll just get dressed and make a cup of tea.” The detective tried to get up of the bed but was pinned down by his strong army doctor “You are not moving out of this bed Mr. Holmes. We are doing this. Now.” John was actually growling and Sherlock couldn’t help the half moan half whimper that escaped his mouth, he loved it when John went into complete alpha mode.

And that’s how that afternoon a new Holmes was created. After which was one of the best shags of John’s life, both men fell asleep, the alpha’s hand subconsciously over the omega’s belly as they spooned.


End file.
